La Aventura comienza en una ventana
by RedQueen136
Summary: Pasada la guerra, Hermione y Ron se lanzan a un matrimonio apresurado, al igual que Harry y Ginny, lo que resulta en un caos al poco tiempo. Ahora Hermione está firmando los papeles del divorcio y necesita escapar de la rutina, así que por primera vez en su vida, ella va a hacer algo arriesgado, algo que nadie espera… Y Draco Malfoy será el primer sorprendido.
1. Prólogo: Una decisión Inesperada

**¡Hola a todos! Me siento nerviosa con este nuevo proyecto porque es mi primero y no sé si saldrá bien, así que aquí va. Es un Dramione, como habréis podido ver por la descripción y la verdad es que soy muy fan de la pareja. Sé que en el libro y la película la pareja no es canon, pero para mí siempre tendrán esa química innegable. La historia va a ser larga (al menos es espero) y trataré de subir un capítulo todos los domingos, pero sobre todo me encantaría que me mandarais feedback sobre como os está pareciendo la historia, como os parecen los personajes y las situaciones. Pondré además al final de cada capítulo una pregunta con tres opciones que tendrá que ver con el próximo capítulo ¡así que probad suerte a ver si adivináis la respuesta correcta!**

**Dicho esto agradecer mucho a los que lean la historia y hacer Disclaimer de que nada de esto me pertenece, es de la mente de J.K Rowling y todos los personajes son de ella.**

Los fragmentos en _cursiva_ serán flashbacks.

Los escritos entre comillas "" son pensamientos de Hermione.

**PRÓLOGO: UNA DECISIÓN INESPERADA**

Hermione miraba con resignación los papeles, aceptando la realidad de su situación. Ron la miraba desde el otro lado de la habitación, esperando a que ella firmara. Hermione suspiró una última vez y firmó, dando por concluido su matrimonio.

Todo había empezado muy bien, con los dos felizmente enamorados tras la Batalla Final, pero después de eso, todo fue para abajo. Ella había insistido en terminar Hogwarts y él comenzó en la escuela de aurores, lo que había puesto una pausa en su relación de largos nueves meses y eso había hecho pensar a Hermione sobre su futuro. Y al volver a Londres, la cosa ya no era lo mismo.

Ambos habían intentado que funcionara, pero eran demasiado distintos, y por mucho que se hubieran casado y fingieran ser felices, ninguno de los dos lo era. Ron quería una vida simple, en el campo con niños y rutina. Hermione por su parte no estaba lista para ser madre con tan solo 21 años, y mucho menos quería una rutina en su vida. 3 años habían pasado en esa monotonía de tirar y aflojar en sus sueños, y hacía un mes habían explotado. Y lo curioso es que había sido Ron.

_Era un miércoles cualquiera y se encontraba en el trabajo. En su aburrido y monótono trabajo. Hermione estaba concentrada con un papel, y al principio ni siquiera levantó la cabeza cuando oyó la puerta abrirse. Esperó un minuto, hasta que la persona comenzó a hablar._

_-Hermione…- Era Ron, mirándola con determinación en la cara. Ella ya sabía lo que iba a suceder, así que le miró con tristeza._

_-Dilo ya.- Le miró sorprendida._

_-Creo que tenemos que terminar esto. Ninguno de los dos es feliz y no vamos a poder cambiar para hacernos felices. No nos merecemos esto ninguno de los dos.- _

_-Tienes razón.- Y con eso volvió a irse. Ron, como siempre, era directo._

Los primeros días habían sido tensos en la casa, pero después de que las maletas estuvieran hechas y la casa vendida, los dos sonrieron y supieron que hacían lo correcto. Hermione se alojaba en casa de Luna Lovegood, que con los años se había convertido en una gran amiga de la castaña, mientras Ron había vuelto a la Madriguera. Ninguno de los dos quería poner a Harry entre la estaca y la pared, así que habían decidido dejarle fuera de ese trámite.

Y ahora se encontraban ahí, en el momento final, en presencia del abogado y con los papeles frente a ellos. Al acabar de firmarlos, ambos se despidieron del abogado, un alegre mago de barriga grande y ojos marrones, y salieron por la puerta.

-¿Te apetece una cerveza de mantequilla?- Ese era Ron, que como siempre tenía ganas de comer. Hermione sonrió, recordaba con cariño esa parte de él.

-Por supuesto.- Y los dos se encaminaron en un agradable silencio mientras la gente susurraba a su alrededor.

El rumor de que ambos se habían separado había corrido por todo el Ministerio y ahora todo el mundo tenía su propia teoría de lo sucedido. Hermione había oído algunas bastante poco originales (Como la que decía que Ron le había puesto los cuernos con alguna chica, o al contrario, que había sido ella la infiel), otras que aún la hacían estremecerse (¿A quién se le ocurre pensar que ella era su hermana? A un descerebrado de seguro), pero por lo general lo que más les molestaba a ambos era la prensa.

Hermione no iba a mentir diciendo que sabía llevar la fama, porque lo cierto es que la detestaba, al menos la fama que la perseguía. Nombres como: "El Trío de Oro", "Los Héroes del Señor Tenebroso" y "La amiga de Harry Potter" la seguían a todos lados. No es que odiara que se la reconociera por derrotar a alguien como Voldemort, pero empezaban a cansarla las constantes preguntas de periodistas del talante de Rita Skeeter.

Para los reporteros, la derrota de El-Que-No-Debe-Ser-Nombrado era lo de menos, lo importante era preguntarla preguntas estúpidas como si la relación de ella con Harry era completamente platónica, o si durante la guerra habían sido amantes; ¿estaba celosa del hecho de que Ginny y Harry fueran la pareja Nº1 en las listas de popularidad? O la que más detestaba: ¿Estaban ella y Ron embarazados o estaba ella demasiado centrada en su carrera?

Al principio había reído con esas preguntas y había seguido adelante, pero con los años, se volvían cada vez más y más insistentes, hasta rozar lo maleducado, y ni ella ni Harry estaban por la favor de seguir siendo amables con ese tipo de gente, por el contrario Ron parecía disfrutarlo así que los dos terminaban dejándole a él las entrevistas y los momentos de fama.

Por suerte el pub estaba vacío cuando llegaron y Hannah les señaló una mesa apartada, lo que les daría una cierta intimidad. Hermione sonrió a su compañera y amiga mientras se sentaba, preguntándose si debería quedar con ella y con Neville para tomar el té algún día. Hannah había sido una gran amiga durante el último año de Hogwarts, y debía añadir, también una compañera de travesuras en algunos momentos. No que fuera a confesarlo nunca, por supuesto.

Ron volvió con las cervezas unos momentos después, y ambos dieron un sorbo antes de comenzar a hablar. De nuevo, fue Ron el que lanzó la primera pregunta.

-¿Qué vas a hacer ahora?- Hermione le miró con incertidumbre en la mirada. La verdad era que no tenía ni idea, su vida ahora parecía un barco sin sentido, y se encontraba perdida en esos momentos.

-La verdad es que no lo sé, creo que de momento me quedaré con Luna. ¿Y tú?-

-Me voy a una misión en una semana. Tardaré en volver unos meses.- Sonaba tan seguro de sí mismo que Hermione se sintió abrumada.

-¿A dónde vas?- La preocupación tiñó su rostro y voz. No podía evitarlo, Ron seguía siendo su mejor amigo y esas misiones a veces eran peligrosas.

-A Bulgaria, voy a un intercambio de aurores. No tendría que ser muy peligroso, pero con mi trabajo nunca se sabe.- Hermione se mordió la mejilla con fuerza y apoyó su mano sobre la de él.

-Ten cuidado por favor.- Ron sonrió y agarró su mano con cariño.

-No te preocupes Hermione, estaré bien.- Y con eso pasaron a temas menos tensos, como el inminente parto de Fleur o la jubilación de Arthur.

Hermione se sentía emocionada por lo primero sobre todo, porque con los años había llegado a apreciar a Fleur por lo que era: fuerte, valiente y una de las mejores amigas que podría tener en esos días. Y su hija mayor, Victorie, era la niña más adorable que Hermione había conocido. La apenaba no poder llamarse tía y cuñada, pero al menos sería una amiga, y no se haría una desconocida de ninguna.

La conversación duró unas horas, pero al llegar a la noche, Hermione se despidió de Ron y se apareció en su nueva casa, sintiéndose sola. De un plumazo la única familia que tenía había dejado de serlo, y sus padres seguían en Australia sin recordar aún quien era ella, y sin posibilidad de volver a hacerlo. Tal vez si ella no hubiera sido tan buena con los hechizos de memoria ahora podría tenerlos allí, pero prefería saber que estaban a salvo.

Suspirando entró en la casa, donde olió una suave salsa que despedía un magnífico olor a tomate, lo que abrió su apetito de inmediato. Luna tarareaba para ella misma mientras terminaba de colocar la mesa para las dos, y cuando vio a Hermione en la puerta sonrió y señaló un sitio.

-Sabía que vendrías a cenar. He hecho tu favorito.- Hermione se acercó y abrazó a Luna con fuerza.

Atrás había quedado la Luna fantasiosa que hablaba de criaturas extrañas que nadie conocía, y había dado paso a una bióloga mágica que recorría el mundo en busca de criaturas mágicas y que nunca estaba en casa más de un mes.

-No tenías que molestarte Luna, tendrías que estar descansando, mañana tienes un viaje largo.- Luna se quitó un mechón del cabello de la cara y se lo colocó en la oreja.

-No me importa, quería estar contigo hoy, creo que lo necesitas.- Y como siempre, Luna tenía razón.

La cena fue fantástica, pero al final de ella Hermione se sentía igual de perdida que antes. ¿Qué iba a ser de su vida ahora? ¿Seguiría trabajando en el Ministerio? ¿Conocería a alguien como Ron o se convertiría en la solterona de Oro? Seguro que eso último enloquecería a los tablones.

Hermione seguía divagando mientras fregaba los platos a la manera muggle, incapaz de dejar de pensar, hasta que Luna la cortó en seco.

-Deja de pensar tanto Hermione. Siente. Haz lo que tu corazón te dice y deja de dudar. Eres joven, soltera y tienes dinero. No lo pienses más.- Y con eso desapareció hacia su cuarto. Luna era así, misteriosa y llena de acertijos que había que resolver para llegar hasta dentro. Pero Hermione había aprendido a descifrarla hacía mucho tiempo, así que siguió fregando, pensado en las palabras de su amiga.

-"Tiene razón, aún soy joven, y nunca me dejó llevar por impulsos. Tal vez debería hacerlo por una vez y escapar de Londres un tiempo. Me vendría bien una temporada lejos del trabajo y de la ciudad para reordenar mi vida. Solo necesito un empujón".- Y con eso miró a la nada, esperando ese empujón de la vida para hacerlo.

Y puede que fuera cosa de magia, o simple casualidad, pero en ese momento la ventana se abrió a su lado y una dulce melodía invadió el aire a su alrededor. Y entonces Hermione supo su próximo destino, y no dudó un segundo.

**¿Qué os ha parecido el primer capítulo? Espero que os haya gustado mucho, pero aquí vamos con la primera pregunta...**

**¿Dónde irá Hermione Granger para escapar de Londres?**

**a) Un pintoresco pueblo de Escocia.**

**b) Una isla de Grecia.**

**c) Una villa del sur de Francia.**

**Comentadme vuestras respuestas y prometo contestar a todos.**

**¡Hasta pronto!**


	2. Capítulo 1

**Las personas que acertaron la pregunta son:** ** .Granger****, Lorena, ****pichonsito23****, ****mnj2327****, ****Irina Asakura, ****Asuna Brief 448**

Capitulo 1: ¿Es verdad lo que dicen de la casualidad?

Hermione siempre se había preguntado cómo sería su vida si dejara de ser tan cautelosa durante una temporada, y así era como se sentía en el momento en el que compró el billete por primera vez. Era un billete sencillo de avión, que la llevaba a un destino X que ella no elegiría, sino que la vendría elegida al azar. No tenía billete de vuelta a Londres porque no quería volver en una temporada larga, al menos eso se decía a si misma mientras hacía la maleta.

Quería viajar ligera y como no sabía lo que la esperaba en aquel destino, cogió toda su ropa y la encogió dentro de la maleta, antes de volver a sacarla toda y suspirar con frustración. La mayoría de sus trajes eran mágicos y bastante conservadores, algo con lo que nunca había tenido problema, pero empezaba a darse cuenta de lo que la gente decía. Siempre jugaba a lo seguro, nunca llevaba nada que la pudiera hacer parecer una joven de 21 años, y estaba cansada de eso.

Con determinación en su rostro, Hermione se levantó, cogió la bolsa de dinero muggle que tenía y se puso sus jeans y camiseta más cómoda. Se hizo una trenza rápida y se apareció en el Caldero Chorreante.

Las calles de Londres estaban siempre abarrotadas y Hermione se alegraba de poder escapar al mundo muggle durante un tiempo, sin que ningún reportero ni viandante le parara a preguntar por su relación con Ron. El cielo anunciaba tormenta pronto, así que corriendo Hermione entró en una de las tiendas del centro comercial gigante. Enseguida se sintió asaltada por un millón de dudas sobre su cuerpo y su estilo, pero una joven de la tienda, viendo su expresión perdida se la acercó con una sonrisa.

-Hola, ¿necesitas ayuda?- Hermione sonrió agradecida y se dispuso a contarle a aquella mujer muggle.

-Hola, si la verdad. Estoy buscando ropa para un armario entero, ropa que no sea muy clásica ni m haga parecer mayor de mi edad.- La chica sonrió y la llevó al principio.

-Veamos….-

Media hora más tarde Hermione salía de la tienda con tres bolsas hasta arriba de ropa y la confianza por las nubes, lo que la dio pie a entrar en la siguiente, que era de zapatos, y comprarse cuatro zapatos nuevos a juego con la ropa. Siguiendo la ruta que tenía trazada en su cabeza, bajó toda la calle hasta la peluquería, donde una mujer cortaba el pelo de una niña con soltura. Al entrar la música la embriagó al instante y sonrió, le recordaba mucho a la peluquería de su barrio. La mujer se giró y sonrió mientras hablaba.

-Hola, ¿vienes a por hora para que te corte el pelo?- Hermione asintió.

-Necesito que sea hoy porque me voy mañana de viaje y no sé cuando volveré. Y también necesito ayuda con mi pelo en general.- La mujer hizo un gesto sarcástico.

-No hace falta que me lo jures bonita. Me queda esta pequeña y tengo un hueco libre, ¿puedes esperar diez minutos?- Hermione asintió y se sentó en el sofá de la señora, tocando de manera distraída su pelo.

A Ron siempre le había gustado su melena larga y Victor siempre había dicho que la daba una expresión de belleza salvaje, pero Hermione sabía que no era cierto. Su pelo estaba mal cuidado y no lo había cortado desde los 11 años, por lo que le llegaba a la cintura, pero gracias al volumen que tenía su pelo bailaba por todos lados y sus rizos nunca se estaban quietos. Durante la guerra había dejado el pelo sin lavar ni peinar tantos días que había perdido la cuenta, y tras ella lo había mantenido igual, sin preocuparse por el tono ni el volumen de su espesa cabellera.

"Nueva aventura, nueva ropa, nuevo pelo, nuevo yo" pensaba con sarcasmo Hermione mientras esperaba a que la niña terminara de pagar e irse.

La mujer al oír la campana se giró hacia ella y sonrió.

-¿Puedo ser sincera?- Hermione asintió preocupada.

-Tienes el pelo destrozado. ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que te lo cortaste?- Hermione se quedó muda.

-Tenía 11 años la última vez.- La mujer la miró con la boca abierta.

-Bonita siéntate en esa silla, que vamos a tardar un rato.-

Tardó veinte minutos solo en lavar el pelo, secarlo y desenredarlo, pero cuando acabó con eso cogió el pelo y empezó a mirarlo.

-Como suponía, las puntas abiertas te llegan casi hasta los hombros. Si quieres que tu pelo vuelva a tener lo suyo, tengo que cortarlo mucho.- Hermione se mordió el labio insegura. "Solo es pelo, volverá a crecer".

-Me gustaría que no me tocara los hombros y si pudiera hacerle algo para que esté más moderno.- La mujer sonrió.

-Te lo puedo cortar recto y luego ponerle unas mechas suaves, ¿te parece buena idea?- Hermione asintió, y se preparó mentalmente.

La mujer hizo magia con su pelo, y en una hora y media tenía el pelo más brillante y ligero de lo que lo había tenido desde que era una niña. Su pelo aún tenía volumen, pero estaba contenido con una espuma que le había echado y un par de productos más. Ni siquiera las pociones alisadoras le habían dejado el pelo tan bien como ahora, y corriendo le compró esos productos, desde el champú hasta la espuma. La mujer estaba encantada con ella, y cuando acabó le prometió volver en un año para que volviera a obrar su magia con ella.

Cuando salió a la calle comenzaba a atardecer y se sintió cansada y hambrienta, pero no por ello podía pararse a esperar, aún tenía mucho que hacer.

Emocionada por su día de compras en la ciudad, Hermione se apareció en su casa de nuevo, donde terminó de hacer la maleta y se preparó un té verde. Mientras lo tomaba en el porche se dedicó a cavilar sobre su futuro inminente. Parecía tan extraño e irreal que en menos de un día no fuera a saber donde estaba, ni que iba a hacer por los próximos meses. Sabía que entretanto tendría que volver a Londres en algún momento, sobre todo para el nacimiento del bebé de Fleur, pero no quería pensar en eso en aquel momento, solo quería imaginar las oportunidades que se abrían ante ella, y las aventuras que podría esperar de un viaje así.

Se despertó con un sobresalto tras su pesadilla, y contuvo las lágrimas de salir una vez más. Hermione estaba cansada de esas pesadillas, pero jamás podía quitárselas de encima, no importa las pócimas que se tome. Levantándose, Hermione no pudo evitar contemplar la cicatriz que tenía tatuada para siempre en su antebrazo. "Sangresucia". Los trazos seguían siendo rojos pero por fin había conseguido cerrarlo y que no pareciera recién hecho. Los sanadores la habían dicho que la cicatriz iba a durarle mucho tiempo, ya que la hoja estaba hechizada cuando la torturaron, y ninguno conocía el contrahechizo para revertirla.

Con un suspiro Hermione se puso en movimiento, y en menos de quince minutos estaba lista para ir al aeropuerto. Había decidido viajar a lo muggle porque en el Ministerio siempre había "chivatos" que terminaban soltando el lugar de destino de los magos más famosos, Hermione incluida entre ellas. No, prefería ahorrarse a los reporteros.

El aeropuerto estaba hasta arriba de gente y a Hermione le costó avanzar un poco, pero pronto se encontró frente a la señorita que definiría su futuro. Era morena, con una sonrisa amable y la miraba con seguridad.

-Veamos, billete de avión con destino desconocido marchando… Aquí tiene señorita.- Y con eso le entregó un billete.

-Vaya a la puerta número 2, el avión despegará en cuarenta minutos. Disfrute.- Y con eso Hermione salió corriendo.

Estaba tan centrada en dejar la maleta, pasar por el chequeo y sentarse que ni siquiera miró el billete en sus manos, ni el destino al que se dirigía. Solo cuando una de las azafatas comenzó a explicar el viaje, pudo saber a dónde se dirigía.

"Unas vacaciones en Francia no me vendrán mal."

**¡Hola a todos! Aquí viene la siguiente historia, espero que os esté gustando de momento. Este capítulo es un poco introductorio para así poder empezar con la historia en Francia. A partir de ahora intentaré que las historias sean más largas para así poder escribir más sobre sus aventuras. Gracias a todos los que habéis seguido esta historia y los que habéis comentado por primera vez aquí, de verdad os lo agradezco :)**

**Ahora, a por los reviews:**

**-Asuna Brief 448: ¡Felicidades! ¡Lo adivinaste! Jajajaja ;)**

**-Irina Asakura: ¡Hola! En esta historia Hermione hará por fin lo que nunca hizo en el colegio, así que puedes esperar muchas aventuras. A mí personalmente Ron me parece un chico que necesita a alguien que le deje brillar un poco, y no alguien como Hermione que lo único que haría sería una gran sombra detrás de él, pero Rowling prefirió dejarles juntos… Al igual que tú, yo pienso que nunca dejarían de estar el uno en la vida del otro, pero como amigos :)**

**Has adivinado el lugar al que Hermione va ¡Felicidades! Espero que te siga gustando la historia ;)**

**-Tonya: Hola Tonya, gracias por leer mi capitulo, y espero que te siga gustando la historia. Estuve tentada de elegir Escocia, pero me pareció que allí mucha más gente reconocería a Hermione. Espero que sigas disfrutando ;)**

**mnj2327****: ¡Hola! Has acertado con el lugar, y me encanta tu teoría de la salsa de tomate jajaja :) **

**PoweGirl00****: ¡Hola! Me alegro que te guste el capitulo, y gracias por contestar, espero que te siga gustando ;) **

**pichonsito23****: ¡Hola! ¡Has acertado con la localización! Y quien sabe, puede que haya un rubio por allí merodeando ;) **

**Lorena: ¡Gracias! Espero que te siga gustando la historia, y ¡Acertaste la pregunta! :)**

** .Granger****: ¡Acertaste! Me alegro que te esté gustando la historia ;)**

**Por último, aquí va la siguiente pregunta:**

**¿Cómo será la casa de Hermione?**

**a) ****Una villa con la playa a los pies en un lugar muggle.**

**b) ****Una villa en la montaña con una comunidad mágica.**

**c) ****Una villa en el centro de París mágicamente escondida.**

**¡Suerte y nos vemos en el próximo capítulo! ;)**


	3. Aviso Importante

**¡Hola! Antes que nada, me gustaría disculparme, hace un año que no he tocado esta historia, y es que no sabía muy bien como continuarla, ya que no me encontraba en un buen momento para escribir. Seré sincera, fui dejando mes a mes, prometiéndome que seguiría escribiendo, pero no ha sido hasta ahora con la situación que tenemos actual, que he reunido el valor para enfrentar esta situación. Mis ganas de escribir han ido volviendo y poco a poco voy trazando el plan de como quiero que esta historia continúe, y esta vez prometo que no pienso dejarla atrás, aunque puede que no pueda publicar todos los domingos (a veces por el contrario poder subir dos capítulos en un día ****).**

**Quiero disculparme con todos las increíbles personas que me dejaron review y esperaban la historia, y prometo no volver a dejaros en vilo nunca más. En el siguiente capítulo contestaré a quien acertó la pregunta y trataré de tardar poco en la siguiente publicación. **

**Este comunicado es un poco introductorio porque estoy terminando de darle los últimos toques al capítulo 3 y en unas horas estará publicado.**

**¡Nos vemos pronto!**


	4. Capítulo 2

**Acertaron la pregunta: Guest, pichonsito23. ¡Felicidades!**

**Capítulo 2: Un Encuentro Fortuito**

Lo primero que Hermione notó nada más salir del taxi, era lo bonito que era todo a su alrededor. El olor a mar la había acompañado casi desde que el taxi había entrado en la localidad, y casi no podía ni contener su emoción con el hecho de que había vuelto a Francia. Días de sol, playa y bebidas refrescantes la esperaban, y aunque no era su escenario habitual, había dejado eso de lado para disfrutar de un poco de aventura.

La casa que había alquilado de momento un mes pertenecía a una agradable señora octogenaria que la había recordado con voz ladina que, si traía algún acompañante en algún momento, debía de comportarse como una señorita.

-Entréguese fácil y se encontrará sola en unos años.- Le había dicho entre risas, pero Hermione no contestó, ya que curiosamente, ese había sido su problema.

La casa por fuera era de un llamativo verde menta con el tejado negro y poseía unos ventanales que daban directos a la plaza del pueblecito, donde un par de restaurantes y tiendas estaban cerrando. El viaje en avión no había sido muy largo, pero entre el viaje en taxi y el acuerdo con Fiona, la noche se le había echado encima, y Hermione se encontraba totalmente agotada.

Por dentro era sencilla, con muebles algo antiguos, pero bien cuidados y lo más importante para ella: una cama de matrimonio con sabanas recién lavadas que la esperaba en el segundo piso. Fiona se despidió poco después, y Hermione no dudó ni un momento. Ni siquiera se preocupó por su maleta, ya la colocaría al día siguiente. Su último pensamiento antes de caer rendida fue que no podía esperar para ir a la playa al día siguiente.

Al contrario de lo que Harry y Ron pensaban, Hermione adoraba la playa, y no solo para leer libros en la tumbona todo el día, sino que le encantaba la sensación del mar a su alrededor, y como se sentía la arena caliente bajo sus pies. Y aunque sí que le gustaba relajarse y leer, parte de la razón por la que la playa la encantaba, era porque se sentía más niña en ella.

La mañana llegó rápido para una descansada Hermione, que despertó cuando el sol comenzó a subir sobre el horizonte (había olvidado bajar la persiana antes de irse a dormir) y sonriendo salió de la cama, abriendo la ventana de par en par y respirando desde el pequeño balcón la mañana tan hermosa que había. Era temprano ya que la playa estaba en su mayoría vacía, y Hermione decidió que no iba a perder más tiempo en remolonear en la casa. Con una velocidad que sorprendería al auror más entrenado, Hermione sacó de su maleta la ropa, la colocó en el armario que estaba a poco de la cama y se vistió para la playa.

Mientras cerraba la puerta, Hermione divisó una cafetería y se sentó, dispuesta a disfrutar de un buen desayuno mediterráneo. El camarero fue muy amable, y nada más verla se había lanzado a servirla con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

-Buenos días, señorita ¿qué desea?- Hermione sonrió de manera tensa. El chico no tendría más de 18 años y parecía muy interesado en su bikini azul más que en su cara.

-Quería un café con leche, un zumo de naranja y dos tostadas de pan tumaca por favor.- El joven asintió y se alejó, mientras Hermione observaba el pueblo.

Era pequeño y muggle, y aunque ella tenía su varita escondida en su bolsa, no creía que fuera a ser necesaria, salvo para esconder su cicatriz del brazo. Su construcción era parecida a un pueblo medieval y era tan pequeño, que todo el mundo se conocía, o al menos eso suponía, ya que cada persona que se cruzaba en la plaza se saludaba con gestos.

Mientras cavilaba sobre lo diferente que era eso con la caótica Londres, el camarero volvió con su pedido y sin más Hermione se centró en la delicia en su plato.

Llegó a la playa poco después y lo primero que hizo fue echarse crema, seguida de poner su toalla y abrir la tapa de uno de los doce libros que se había traído para leer. En un principio había metido cincuenta, pero una mirada de Luna antes de irse la había hecho replanteárselo y había decidido dejarlos en casa, prometiéndose que iba a disfrutar el viaje en algo más que leer.

La mañana parecía transcurrir tranquila para Hermione, que tras una hora de leer decidió sumergirse en el agua y disfrutar un rato nadando, antes de volver a la toalla y ponerse a dormitar. Y habría seguido así, sino fuera porque una pelota la golpeó en la pierna, despertándola de golpe y alertándola de que un grupo de chicos y chicas de su edad se acercaban a ella. Eran cinco y parecían extranjeros, y uno de ellos se acercó con una sonrisa de arrepentimiento.

-Lo siento. Nos falta un jugador y no tenemos cubierta esa posición.- Hermione no le dio importancia, pero antes de que el chico pudiera alejarse, ella había reunido su valor de Gryffindor y se había levantado.

-Si no os importa podría cubrir yo esa posición.- El chico, que tenía una sonrisa bastante atractiva asintió y la señaló al grupo, que ahora los miraba con intriga.

Hermione tenía razón y eran extranjeros, de Alemania para ser mas exactos, y no tuvieron ningún problema con que ella se uniera al juego, es más, los dos chicos de su grupo (que había descubierto se llamaban Erik y Paul) parecían bastante entusiasmados por el hecho de que se les uniera. Las chicas del grupo tampoco supusieron ningún problema, y Hermione tuvo el presentimiento de que eran un grupo bastante amigable.

El juego de vóley se extendió hasta bien entrada tarde y tras recibir una paliza por parte de su equipo, las chicas señalaron que era hora de comer y que tenían que irse a prepararla, por lo que Hermione se despidió, prometiendo verse en otro momento, y dejó que los cinco se fueran a su apartamento.

En un principio pensó en quedarse en la playa un rato más, pero su estómago parecía tener otras ideas, por lo que se colocó el chal trasparente que había llevado puesto al llegar y se encaminó a la plaza, dispuesta a comer en alguno de los restaurantes. Lo que no se esperó es que estuvieran tan llenos, y con un poco de fastidio por haber olvidado reservar mesa, se dispuso a pasarse por el supermercado más cercano para comprar una ensalada. Pero justo entonces, cuando se giró, el destino quiso jugar de manera caprichosa, y uno de los camareros la empujó, mandándola contra la persona que entraba por la puerta en aquel momento.

Hermione agradeció a Merlín el no haber tirado a la persona, pero un segundo después quiso retirar el agradecimiento.

-¿Hermione?-

"Oh Merlín, es un sueño, no puede ser él" se repetía una y otra vez Hermione, tratando de evitar el hecho de que aún seguía enterrada en el pecho de Draco Malfoy. Este se mantuvo unos instantes en silencio, y Hermione decidió que no era viable la opción de enterrarse bajo el suelo, así que se separó de él y le enfrentó.

Los años no habían sido malos hacia el chico, que ahora era bastante más alto que ella, tenía bastante más musculatura que en el colegio y cuyo rostro había madurado de la mejor manera. El aspecto de hurón había desaparecido y su pelo rubio ahora lo llevaba un poco más largo, pues lo tenía atado hacia atrás en un moño descuidado. Pero eso no fue lo que más llamó la atención de Hermione (ella siempre había sabido que era atractivo, sobre todo el último año de ambos), sino fue el hecho de que llevaba ropa muggle, que había que añadir, le sentaba como un guante.

-Hola Malfoy.- El chico sonrió un poco ante el saludo tan cortés de la joven.

-¿Malfoy de nuevo? Pensé que habíamos dejado eso atrás Hermione.- Ella sonrió avergonzada. Era cierto hacía ya más de cinco años de aquel momento, pero aún lo recordaba con claridad…

_Flashback_

_Hermione soltó su coleta con hastío ante el dolor de cabeza que la estaba provocando y miró a su compañero de mesa, que parecía igual de cansado que ella. Draco Malfoy parecía que le había pillado un autobús por delante, pero ella ya estaba acostumbrada a ese look. En septiembre, cuando ella había vuelto al colegio, se había sorprendido cuando le había visto sentado en el Comedor, pero como muchos otros, lo dejó correr. Medio mes después, la sorprendida volvía a ser ella, cuando Draco Malfoy la había arrinconado en un lugar oscuro de la biblioteca y en vez de atacarla, la había pedido perdón con lágrimas en los ojos. Le había explicado que sentía todos los insultos y las muestras de desprecio, pero que sobre todo sentía no haberla ayudado en Malfoy Manor cuando su tía la había torturado. Hermione no le culpaba por lo último y así de claro se lo dejó saber, ya que, si él hubiera intentado ayudarla, se habría encontrado en el suelo junto a ella._

_-Y si que me ayudaste Draco. No soy estúpida, sé que en la Sala no querías encontrarnos, y que no delataste a Harry porque no eres un asesino.- Y con esas palabras habían nacido una tregua._

_Al principio solo eran saludos por los pasillos y charlas superficiales cuando coincidían como Premios Anuales que eran en las rondas nocturnas, pero poco a poco eso se convirtió en tardes estudiando juntos en la biblioteca, y el último paso lo habían dado esa misma mañana: ambos se habían emparejado voluntariamente para un trabajo de Pociones opcional. El trabajo era más créditos extra, pero los dos eran lo suficientemente inteligentes como para tratar de competir ayudándose a escalar. _

_Las horas habían trascurrido tranquilas, pero se encontraban en una encrucijada, y la biblioteca estaba a punto de cerrar._

_-Tiene que haber una forma de contrarrestar esos síntomas de manera conjunta.- Repetía Hermione de manera bajita, tratando de encontrar alguna solución. Draco a su lado parecía haberse rendido esa noche, pero prefería no volver a su sala común aún._

_-Granger, creo que deberíamos dar un paseo y despejarnos. Esto no nos está ayudando a ninguno.- Para sorpresa de los dos, Hermione suspiró y comenzó a recoger._

_-Aún tenemos un rato para poder salir. Podríamos sentarnos en el césped al lado del lago un rato y pensar.- _

_Los dos se encaminaron allí en silencio, sabiendo que estaban dando otro paso aún más grande y no queriendo que el otro se retirara asustado. El lago estaba a poco del castillo así que no tardaron en llegar y sentarse, observando como la noche hacía del lago un lugar bastante más mágico de lo normal._

_-No sabía que el agua brillaba de esta manera por las noches.- Era cierto, el agua tenía una luminiscencia muy particular y Hermione jamás lo había visto así._

_-Es por la luna, una vez al mes brilla así. Dicen que por las noches así, el agua tiene propiedades mágicas.- Hermione sonrió ante eso, y no supo por qué, pero decidió que era el momento de confesar algo que llevaba años queriendo decir._

_-Oye Malfoy, yo también quería disculparme por algo.- El chico alzó la mirada confundido._

_-Por el puñetazo que te di en tercero. Sé que no fue lo más correcto.- La risa del chico la pillo desprevenida._

_-¿De verdad? Solo Hermione Granger se disculparía por pegar a una persona que se lo merecía en el momento.- _

_-Nunca habías dicho mi nombre de esa manera.- Al momento se arrepintió de decir aquello, pero ya era demasiado tarde._

_-¿Cómo?- _

_-Nunca te había oído llamarme Hermione.- El chico se sonrojo un poco ante aquello. Pero Hermione no dejó que la vergüenza empañara ese momento._

_-Hagamos un trato. A partir de ahora nos llamamos por nuestros nombres. Es lo que hacen los compañeros de trabajo.- La chica tendió la mano sin pensar, y cuando vio que él la miraba insistentemente, se arrepintió, pensando que el chico no querría tocar a quien consideraba impura. Pero para su sorpresa el chico agarró su mano y sonrió, una sonrisa llena que no había visto en su rostro en muchos años._

_Fin del Flashback._

-Tienes razón Draco, es solo que me ha sorprendido. ¿Qué haces tú por aquí?- El chico se rascó la nuca nervioso, antes de señalar al restaurante.

-Es una historia larga… ¿Te apetece acompañarme a comer y te lo explico con más detalle? He reservado mesa.-

Hermione pudo ver clara la timidez en el rostro de Draco y no pudo evitar sonrojarse y asentir.

Iba a ser una comida interesante.

**¡Hola a todos! Gracias por leer este capítulo y como he informado en el capítulo anterior… ¡Estoy de vuelta! He conseguido centrarme por fin y saber como voy a llevar este Dramione. Prometo que habrá drama, comedia e incluso un poco de aventura, pero no voy a adelantar nada aún, que todavía queda mucha historia que desvelar ;) . Pues por fin ha hecho su aparición nuestro querido Draco, y parece que Hermione y él tienen cierta historia pendiente del último año. ¿Qué será será? Pues lo sabremos en el siguiente capítulo, así que vamos a por la pregunta:**

**¿Qué sucederá en la comida?**

**a) ****Hermione tirará una bebida en la camiseta de Draco (por supuesto sin querer ;))**

**b) ****Se pondrán a discutir como en los viejos tiempos y uno de ellos le lanzara la comida al otro a la cara.**

**c) ****Draco le propondrá a Hermione una visita guiada a un lugar especial.**


	5. Capítulo 3

**Acertaron: NatPintamonadas, Nataliacs ¡Felicidades! :) ¿Qué los llevará a tener una "casi" cita ;) ?**

**Capítulo 3: Entre Ratatouille anda la cosa…**

Hermione pensó que el comer con Draco Malfoy iba a ser algo cortés y seguramente incómodo, pero después de media hora, podía decir que era de las cosas más interesantes que le habían pasado en los últimos años. Draco la había llevado a una de las mesas más apartadas con vistas a la playa, y después de pedir (curiosamente los dos pidieron el Ratatouille) se dedicaron unos segundos a mirarse, hasta que Draco con una sonrisa nerviosa rompió el silencio.

-Supongo que te ha extrañado verme por aquí.- Hermione asintió, no es como si en su cabeza Malfoy fuera sinónimo de "vacaciones en pueblo muggle".

-Lo cierto es que una de las casas de los Malfoy originales anda por aquí perdida. Ando en su búsqueda estos días.- Siendo la friki de la historia que era, Hermione se interesó por aquello.

-¿Te refieres a los magos originales de tu familia? Pero eso haría que esa casa fuera de antes de la conquista de Guillermo I, más o menos tendrá once siglos.-

-En realidad, Armand Malfoy es el primero Malfoy que aparece en los archivos mágicos británicos, pero según mis fuentes esta mansión es anterior, del siglo IV o V más o menos.- Si Hermione pudiera haber saltado, lo habría hecho.

-Puede ser romana entonces… ¿Tanto ha sobrevivido tu familia?- Draco asintió, divertido con el entusiasmo de Hermione.

-Sabía que si había alguien a quien le interesaría ese dato sería a ti. En Hogwarts arrasabas en Historia.- Ninguno de los dos comentó el hecho de que salvo en Pociones y en Aritmancia, ella había sido la nota más alta de la clase.

La llegada de los platos supuso un corte de la conversación, pero después de un par de bocados (en verdad estaba delicioso), Hermione volvió a la carga.

-Perdona que te pregunte, pero… ¿Cómo has llegado a este pueblo? Entiendo que vengas de misión de búsqueda, pero no creí que este tipo de escenarios fuera de tu agrado.-

La sonrisa tensa de Draco le dio a entender que había algo en lo que le había molestado.

-Supongo que es mucho presumir que Draco Malfoy pueda juntarse con muggles y no vaya a matarlos.-

-No he dicho eso. Jamás te acusaría de algo así. Olvidas que en nuestro último año creo haberte llegado a conocer.- Ante eso, Draco relajó el semblante.

-Lo siento, he sido descortés. Estoy algo cansado de las presunciones de la gente sobre mi agrado o no de los muggles.- Hermione asintió antes de comer un poco más y rellenarse la copa de vino.

-Aun así, en esta época deberías de estar ocupado con los nuevos casos del Wizengamot. No creí que fueras a tener mucho tiempo libre.-

-Yo no soy miembro del Wizengamot ya Hermione.-

Lo siguiente pasó sin darse cuenta. El vino de su mano cayó de la sorpresa, con tan mala suerte que todo el líquido fue a golpear su chal, que quedó impregnado de la sustancia rojiza. Durante un segundo ninguno se movió, pero los dos terminaron por romper en carcajadas ante aquello. La gente que estaba a su alrededor parecía que encontraban divertido aquello también, porque se unieron a las risas, hasta que poco a poco, la calma volvió al restaurante.

-Esa ha sido la mejor reacción que he visto en mucho tiempo.- Draco parecía especialmente trastocado, con los ojos brillantes de la risa y la cara sonrosada del ataque de carcajadas anterior.

"Cuando el brillan los ojos así su cara es diez veces más atractiva" pensó Hermione, antes de reprenderse a sí misma y mirar a la mancha.

-Tendré que esperar a volver a casa para poder limpiar esto.- Draco alzo una ceja ante aquello, pero Hermione sonrió.

-Si voy al baño y me quito esto con magia, la gente se va a extrañar, el vino no suele quitarse bien de la ropa.-

El camarero le trajo otra copa poco después y cuando Hermione se aseguró que nadie escuchaba, habló de nuevo.

-¿Cómo que no eres miembro del Wizengamot?- Draco alzó los hombros y terminó de masticar y tragar antes de contestar.

-A mi padre se lo quitaron cuando acabamos los juicios y cayó en mí. Pero existe una cláusula muy curiosa en el asiento de las familias más antiguas de Londres: Cuando heredamos el título de nuestros padres y no estamos casados, tenemos un plazo de tres años para casarnos y cinco para proporcionar un heredero, sino, el asiento no nos deja sentarnos hasta que lo consigamos. Hace casi dos años que no puedo sentarme. Aunque tampoco me importa mucho, llevo sin pisar Londres más o menos el mismo tiempo.- Hermione se prometió que indagaría aún más esas cláusulas, porque después de todo, ella tenía un sitio.

Se lo habían entregado el día que acabaron los juicios, y fue una medida excepcional ya que se dieron cuenta de que muchos asientos del Wizengamot iban a estar vacíos, dado el número de mortífagos purasangre que o bien estaban en Azkaban, o habían muerto, acabando con la rama de la familia. Harry y Ron se tuvieron que contentar con la Orden de Merlín de Primera Clase y los asientos de sus familias en sus manos, pero con Hermione en un principio no supieron que hacer. Todo el Wizengamot sabía que ella había sido el cerebro detrás de toda la operación contra Voldemort y como miembro de la Orden del Fénix y participante en la batalla final de Hogwarts, consideraban que necesitaban a Hermione en la política, y por lo tanto el antiguo asiento de los Lestrange (la ironía de aquello todavía la divertía en algunos momentos y la enfurecía en otros) había parado a ser el asiento de los Granger.

-¿Esa cláusula está en el de los Lestrange también?- Cuando Draco asintió, Hermione maldijo en voz baja.

-Mi asiento es el antiguo de los Lestrange, espero que a mí no me afecte.- Él negó con la cabeza.

-Debes tener sangre de Lestrange en tu sistema para poder sentarte siquiera así que me parece curioso que te lo entregaran.-

Hermione no quiso contestar a esa pregunta indirecta así que cogió un trozo de la comida y se entretuvo con eso unos minutos.

-¿Cómo es que no has estado en Londres desde hace tiempo?-

-Mis padres me echaron de casa el día que salí corriendo el día de mi boda con la novia corriendo en la dirección contraria.- Hermione alzó la mirada ante aquello. ¿Cómo no se había enterado el mundo entero de eso?

-No hubo ni una palabra de eso en los periódicos.- Draco la miró de nuevo con la ceja alzada.

-¿Cuántas noticias has visto últimamente en el periódico sobre mortífagos o hijos de mortífagos?- Hermione asintió ante aquello. Ninguna, salvo que fuera una muerte o un ataque violento de parte de alguno. Las páginas de sociedad estaban llenas de la vida del "Trío de Oro" y de las familias sangrepuras de la luz, como la de Neville o la de Luna.

-¿Puedo preguntar o es demasiado personal?- Draco negó mientras daba cuenta del último trozo de su plato. Hermione miró con tristeza el suyo que ya estaba vacío y se preguntó si podía pedirle la receta al chef.

-Fue algo divertido. Sé que conoces a Astoria Greengrass porque todavía me acuerdo de encontrarte a ti y a Daphne en una situación comprometida en un armario del colegio.- Ante el rubor de Hermione, Draco prosiguió.- No que no fuera algo que se me fuera a quedar grabado en la cabeza, que, por cierto, tienes que contarme como acabaste con una de la nobleza Slytherin en esa posición, pero voy a seguir con mi historia. Astoria y yo teníamos un contrato de matrimonio desde que éramos bebés y era vinculante a no ser que ambas partes lo quisieran anular, cosa que mis padres y los suyos no querían. Al acabar la guerra nos dieron un par de años de tranquilidad, pero en cuanto los padres de Astoria vieron que ella tenía "Actitudes negativas" decidieron que convertirse en esposa de un Malfoy la haría sentar cabeza. En menos de una semana y media nuestros padres habían organizado la boda, y ninguno de los dos quería casarse, así que en secreto fuimos y anulamos el contrato, media hora antes de la boda que fue el único momento en el que nos dejaron en paz. Al final terminamos corriendo en medio del Wizengamot, con ella sacándose el vestido mientras corría y yo ayudándola a no caerse de los tacones mientras huíamos.- La imagen mental hizo reír a Hermione, que no podía imaginarse a la dulce hermana pequeña de Daphne como una rebelde.

-Daphne y yo solo tuvimos una relación bastante abierta en el último año. Ron y yo nos dimos un tiempo al estar tan separados y mientras él y Lavender retomaron su relación, yo decidí ser un poco espíritu libre, y descubrí un par de cosas por el camino.- Draco sonrió, y la miró con curiosidad.

-No puedes dejar eso así. Elabora.- Hermione se terminó la copa y comprobó con diversión que había bebido más de lo que normalmente hacía y que la botella estaba vacía.

El camarero pasó en aquel momento con la cuenta y aunque Hermione trató de pagar, Draco no se lo permitió, llegando a agarrarla de la mano que tenía el dinero mientras el camarero huía con la cuenta.

Unos segundos más de forcejeo y Hermione se dio por vencida.

-A la próxima invito yo.- Draco asintió con una sonrisa sorprendida y Hermione se dio cuenta de que había dado por hecho que habría una segunda comida juntos.

Los segundos pasaban y Hermione se dio cuenta con sorpresa que no quería dejar la conversación, y que había pasado una comida muy agradable con su supuesto "enemigo", por lo que decidió ser la Gryffindor de nuevo y tenderle la mano como él había hecho antes.

-Oye, he visto una heladería por aquí cerca… ¿Te apetece un helado?- Ante el asentimiento del mago, Hermione decidió que no sería tan mala idea relajarse con alguien como él.

Diez minutos después los dos estaban sentados en la terraza de la heladería, ella con un sano helado de menta y chocolate y él con un desastre de azúcar que estaba segura de que luego le iba a pasar factura.

-¿Cómo puedes comer tanto dulce? Si a mí se me ocurriese jamás me quitaría de encima las caries.- Como respuesta el chico le sacó la lengua y se metió una cucharada enorme en la boca.

Hermione no pudo evitar reírse ante ese lado infantil, y después de devolverle el gesto, se dedicó a su helado.

-No creas que voy a olvidar lo último que te he dicho antes.- Draco tenía un tono juguetón en la voz que prometía represalias sino contestaba, y Hermione se sorprendió por lo cómoda que se encontraba a su alrededor. Con Ron, incluso después de años de matrimonio, no había sido capaz de explicarle lo que había sentido y experimentado en su séptimo año. "Es porque Draco te entiende, y Ron no habría podido comprenderlo". No habría sido en lo único en lo que no la habría comprendido.

-Todo empezó en septiembre. Había terminado una guerra y Ron se había ido lejos, por lo que los dos habíamos decidido darnos ese tiempo para echarnos de menos. Y pues aunque le echaba de menos, quise probar. Siempre he sido la mojigata y comelibros de Hermione Granger, no lo niegues que te veo.- Draco negó.- No voy a negarlo, se notó que te relajaste en el séptimo año.- Ella asintió y prosiguió.

-Fue más una rebeldía, quería sentirme viva después de la guerra y Ron estaba tan lejos… En fin, conocí a alguien ese año que necesitaba juntar las mismas piezas que yo y decidimos que lo mejor para los dos iba a ser un si nos apetecía bien, sino pues no… Luego entremedias me crucé con Daphne, que en aquel momento había aceptado que sus preferencias estaban en las mujeres y no me importó ser el experimento que lo confirmara. Ella lo fue también para mí, porque descubrí que las mujeres también me atraían.-

-¿Quién fue esa persona? Me refiero la que necesitaba unir sus piezas también.- Hermione sonrió de medio lado ante aquello.

-No me vas a creer si te lo digo.- Draco metió otra cuchara de helado y masculló con la boca llena un "Pruébame" que hizo que Hermione se estremeciera ligeramente. Sonaba demasiado íntimo.

-Theodore Nott.-

Si la reacción de Hermione había sido exagerada, la de Draco fue épica. El trozo de helado que estaba comiendo casi se le cae de la boca de la sorpresa y no pudo evitar un ataque de tos al inspirar con demasiada fuerza.

-¿Theo? ¿Mi amigo Theo?-

-No había otro en Hogwarts.-

-¿Cómo puede eso llegar a pasar?-

Hermione sonrió tímida y los recuerdos comenzaron a asaltarla…

_Flashback…_

_Hermione se encontraba en la biblioteca, masticando de manera ausente una de sus plumas, lo que sin darse cuenta, le estaba provocando manchas de tinta en la mejilla y labio. A nadie de los alrededores les sorprendía este hecho, todos sabían de la tendencia de Hermione a masticar plumas cuando se encontraba ante una situación que no podía resolver._

_La situación en ese momento era un problema de Aritmancia que tenía encasquillado y que parecía no tener solución. Sus compañeros de clase estaban allí, en mesas distintas (la tendencia de Hermione de ocupar una mesa completa también era famosa) y ella estaba tentada a preguntarle a alguno, pero los únicos a los que se veía capaz de preguntar eran a Theodore Nott y a Draco Malfoy, y ninguno parecía estar siendo capaz de solucionarlo, si sus caras de frustración eran signo de ello._

_A Hermione le había resultado curioso que ambos volvieran a Hogwarts, pero desde que había comenzado el curso no había oído ni un comentario negativo, y juraría que el otro día había visto a Draco mirar su brazo con fuerza antes de que se le llenaran los ojos de lágrimas. Hermione se preguntó si pasar una guerra había hecho madurar a los dos chicos, o si había sido otra cosa._

_De pronto, Hermione se dio cuenta de que llevaba observándoles un par de minutos y que Theo la había visto, y enarcaba una ceja de una manera muy sugestiva. No pudo evitar sonrojarse y con un movimiento rápido abandonó la mesa y se dirigió a la zona de la biblioteca que tenía los libros de Aritmancia._

_Era eso, estaba distraída por el problema. "Y porque llevas dos meses sin ver a Ron, y sabes que él está con Lavender, y tienes envidia" en eso Hermione no podía negar que echaba de menos el contacto físico con Ron. Desde que había terminado la guerra no se habían separado y ella había encontrado una manera de sentirse más cuerda cuando él la tocaba o la besaba, y ahora que eso no pasaba, se sentía vacía, como si la guerra aun estuviera y alguien la fuera a atacar en cualquier momento._

_El oscuro pasillo de Aritmancia estaba muy cerca de la Sección Prohibida, y con el sol poniéndose en el horizonte, le daba un aspecto más tenebroso y recóndito de lo normal, y Hermione no pudo evitar un escalofrío que la subió desde la nuca. "No seas estúpida" se reprendió mientras agarraba el libro que buscaba. Un libro que ya tenia una mano justo encima de la suya, y que la hizo respingar de la sorpresa. La risa de Theodore Nott la hizo tensarse, ya que no sonaba como la risa burlona que el chico solía tener cuando se reía de algo con Draco._

_-¿Estamos un poco tensos señorita Granger?- El aliento del joven acarició la oreja de Hermione, que se sintió ruborizar al saber que le tenía tan cerca. Pero algo dentro de ella se despertó, como una pantera que buscaba a su presa, y comprendió que el chico estaba jugando con ella, y Hermione Granger no era alguien que perdía una batalla a nada._

_-Tú también lo estarías si te siguieran a un pasillo oscuro y te arrinconaran señor Nott.- El chico volvió a reírse, moviendo el cabello de ella y acariciando su cuello. _

_-¿Y por qué piensas que alguien quiera arrinconarte a ti señorita Granger?- Ella tragó nerviosa, pero continuó sin apartarse._

_-Tal vez para intimidarme a que le diga la respuesta del problema, señor Nott.- Theo sonrió ante aquello, pero un segundo después, con una velocidad que Hermione no esperaba, había girado a la chica, encerrándola entre sus brazos y dejando la espalda de la chica en la estantería, donde el libro yacía olvidado. _

_El chico estaba muy cerca, y ella no pudo evitar fijarse en sus ojos azules, que la miraban con un reto claro._

_-O tal vez porque alguien se ha enterado de que este año no estás con tu novio, y al verte mirarle ha supuesto que era una invitación para unirse a ti en el pasillo.- Hermione se quedó de piedra. ¡Theodore Nott estaba coqueteando con ella de verdad! "Y te gusta que lo haga" le susurraba su cabeza, que parecía haber desconectado cualquier pensamiento racional, y solo parecía capaz de admirar los fuertes brazos que la rodeaban y los ojos azules que la desafiaban. Pero su corazón latía con fuerza y ella sentía algo que no se había permitido sentir desde septiembre y sin poder evitarlo, decidió lo que tenía que hacer._

_-¿Y si ese fuera el caso qué harías Nott?- El chico sonrió de medio lado, y antes de que Hermione pudiera decir nada más, él había unido sus labios y la estaba besando con una desesperación que rivalizaba con la de ella._

_Sus besos no eran dulces, y su forma de agarrarla, morderla y empujarla contra la estantería tampoco lo era, pero Hermione no se quedó corta, ella también era demandante, y ambos parecían poseídos por un hambre mayor que el que podían expresar tan solo con besos._

_Hermione no pudo recordar cuanto tiempo estuvieron besándose, pero cuando se separaron por fin, el chico tenía el pelo revuelto, y ella tenía el primero de los botones de su camisa desabrochado. Ambos recuperaron el aliento, antes de que el chico hablara con una clara lujuria en su voz._

_-Por mucho que me encantaría continuar con esto ahora mismo, creo que deberíamos esperar a un lugar y hora más tranquilos. ¿Torre de Astronomía a las diez? Echamos a los quinceañeros como prefectos y luego continuamos con esto.- Hermione se abrochó el botón con nerviosismo, antes de responderle. _

_-Que sean las diez y media. Tengo reunión con Malfoy antes.- Y con eso Theodore cogió el libro que ella pretendía llevarse a la mesa y desapareció por el pasillo._

_Fin del Flashback_

La cara de Draco fue un poema después de que Hermione terminara su historia, y ella no pudo evitar reírse ligeramente.

-¿Tanto te sorprende que tu compañero y yo pudiéramos estar juntos?- Draco negó con la cabeza.

-Theo pasó por los mismos pensamientos que yo en el séptimo año… Lo que me sorprende es que yo no me enterara de la situación.- Su tono no era cortante, pero Hermione notó un poco de irritación.

-¿A qué te refieres?-

-¿Estuviste en su cuarto verdad?- Ella asintió de manera tímida. Un par de veces si que había estado, aunque no había sido su sitio predominante, era demasiado íntimo para los dos, que preferían encuentros más casuales.

-¿No te fijaste en que había dos camas verdad?- Ella le miró. -Claro que lo noté, sois la única casa que tiene tantas habitaciones como para compartir de dos en vez de cinco o seis como el resto.- Eso la había parecido curioso, hasta que Theo le había explicado que los Slytherin agradecían mucho más la privacidad.

-Esa era mi cama. Fui el compañero de habitación de Theo ese año. Por eso me extraña que jamás te haya visto allí, ni cerca de las Mazmorras cuando volvías o ibas a verle.- Hermione sonrió mientras se terminaba el helado.

-Eso es porque yo tenía un par de trucos que el resto no conocíais.- "O más bien la capa de invisibilidad de Harry" pero eso él no tenía que saberlo aún.

El chico sonrió de manera traviesa, aceptando un reto invisible y se terminó el helado, pero ninguno se movió, demasiado cómodos con la situación.

-¿Y por qué le elegiste a él?- Ella se sorprendió ante la pregunta. No esperaba que Draco fuera a preguntar eso.

-Él dio el primer paso, ambos lo necesitábamos y ambos sabíamos que una vez nos graduáramos no íbamos a poder continuar con ello.- Draco asintió de manera distraída, como si estuviera pensando algo muy importante. Hermione esperó, dispuesta a darle el tiempo que necesitaba para verbalizar sus pensamientos, o sino para volver al mundo real.

La espera duró medio minuto, antes de que el chico la mirara con una intensidad que la hizo sentirse expuesta de una manera extraña.

-Hermione, esta noche voy a ir a ver la mansión. ¿Quieres venir? Te podría dar un tour y tu eres una bruja muy capaz, y podrías ayudarme si hay algún problema, aunque no creo que los vaya a haber.-

Hermione se ruborizó un poco, pero no pudo evitar sentirse entusiasmada ante la idea de poder ver una de las mansiones milenarias de una de las familias más antiguas del mundo mágico.

-Me encantaría.-

**¡Hola a todos! Ya estamos de vuelta con otro capítulo, y en este descubrimos como le ha ido a Draco estos años y, además nos enteramos de que Hermione en su séptimo año no fue la misma que en los primeros seis. Normalmente Theodore Nott es alguien a quien siempre me imagino con Luna, pero Theo y Hermione me pegaban muchísimo como la típica "pareja" que se necesitaba después de la guerra para sanar heridas y darse cuenta de que necesitaban el contacto físico para sentirse más completos. De momento Theo no va a ser una gran parte de la historia, pero quien sabe, puede que en algún tiempo vuelva a salir… ;)**

**Espero que os esté gustando el ritmo que está tomando la historia y si queréis decirme cualquier cosa, me encantan los comentarios y el feedback que me dais porque me mantienen con ilusión y me hace saber que os está gustando y que no os está gustando.**

**Y ahora, la pregunta que todos esperáis: **

**¿Qué sucederá durante la visita?**

**Hermione estará a punto de caerse al hundirse el suelo.**

**La casa no le permitirá la entrada a Hermione al principio.**

**Se encontrarán con un boggart que tome la forma de Severus Snape en ropa de baño.**


	6. Capítulo 4

**Nadie acertó la pregunta de la semana pasada, pero debo decir, que la puse algo difícil ;) ¡Seguro que a la próxima alguien la acierta!**

**Capítulo 4: Bajo la Luna de una Antigua Roma…**

La tarde pasó como una neblina de impaciencia para Hermione, que a pesar de tener un buen libro en las manos y el mar de sonido de fondo, fue incapaz de dejar de pensar en lo que le deparaba esa noche. Había prometido ir con Draco a la casa y ayudarle con lo que pudieran encontrar, y aunque sabía que lo segundo era emocionante, lo primero la tenía algo preocupada. Draco se había comportado como un caballero y ella sabía que detrás de todo eso había un buen hombre (algo atormentado por su pasado, pero definitivamente no un Mortífago con ánimos de venganza) que de verdad quería que ella fuera. Y eso era lo que la aterraba, ¿estaba Hermione preparada para dejar entrar a Draco de esa manera en su vida?

Lo había reflexionado durante dos horas en la playa, antes de darse por vencida y volver a la casa, dispuesta a enfrentarse a lo que fuera a pasar esa noche. El resto de la tarde la pasó bastante más ocupada, ya que como había recordado al entrar por la puerta, no había limpiado ni comprado comida ni nada que fuera necesario para la casa. Un rápido viaje al supermercado y unos cuantos hechizos de limpieza habían hecho el truco, pero para Hermione, una ducha y una cena ligera había sido la respuesta para dejar de pensar en lo que iba a suceder en unas horas.

Al poco de salir de la ducha, alguien llamó a la puerta y el estómago de Hermione se hizo un nudo antes de abrir y revelar a Draco que tenía una sonrisa tímida. Se observaron durante un segundo, antes de romper a reír de manera nerviosa y mirarse de nuevo. Ambos parecía que habían optado por ropa oscura, y Hermione tuvo que evitar que su cerebro se desviara a pensar lo bien que le quedaba el negro al chico.

Cuando ya por fin la tensión se había disipado, Draco sacó su mano del bolsillo del vaquero y se la ofreció a Hermione.

-La casa está en mitad del bosque, a unos kilómetros del pueblo. El camino es algo accidentado así que mejor será aparecerse cerca.- Hermione asintió y tendió su brazo, entrelazando su mano con la de él, notando lo fuerte y áspera que era. No lo que ella habría considerado la mano de un aristócrata.

El familiar tirón en su estómago la distrajo de ese tipo de pensamientos y se centró en no tropezar al volver a tierra firme, demasiado preocupada con parecer una torpe con las apariciones.

Llegaron al pie de un claro y Hermione consiguió no caerse al agarrarse al brazo de Draco con más fuerza. Ella le miró un segundo con las mejillas sonrojadas, antes de apartarse y mirar al claro.

A pesar de haber pasado milenios si la información de Draco era correcta, el claro seguía bastante cuidado, aún delineado por los árboles y aunque el camino de llegada y el claro estaban borrados y descuidados, se notaba que la magia del lugar había mantenido la propiedad todo lo intacta que había podido. Unos arbustos de lo que parecían ser arándanos y frambuesas habían trepado por las paredes de la casa a lo lejos, y un árbol de lo que parecían manzanas se encontraba a reventar de unas frutas que en otro momento, Hermione se habría detenido a coger, pero que en la situación, prefirió dejar en su lugar.

La casa estaba a unos metros, y desde donde ambos se encontraban, Hermione podía asegurar que parecía del siglo V: un rectángulo de tejados bajos que recubrían lo que parecía ser un jardín donde habría seguramente una piscina para recoger agua. A Hermione la estructura le recordaba a los monasterios de épocas pasadas, con el verdadero jardín dentro de la casa y las distintas habitaciones rodeando ese jardín.

No queriendo quedarse allí quieta, Hermione fue la primera en moverse con seguridad, varita en mano y preparada por si algún problema salía de la nada, pero nada sucedió mientras avanzaba por el claro. Tan ensimismada estaba en avanzar, que Hermione no se dio cuenta de que Draco parecía clavado al suelo, hasta que se giró a preguntarle una cosa.

-¿Draco?- La voz de ella pareció sacarle de sus pensamientos y de manera lenta, él se fue acercando hasta quedar a su lado.

-¿Esos son tus antepasados?-

La imagen que ella señalaba era la de dos personas en mosaico que estaban retratados en el mural al lado de la puerta. El hombre tenia unos ojos castaños y pelo de la misma tonalidad, pero fue la mujer la que llamó la atención de Hermione: Ojos grises y pelo tan rubio que parecía plateado, rostro afilado y belleza casi fuera de lo terrenal, y con ironía pensó que esos genes Malfoy habían superado contra toda lógica, los milenios.

-La genética Malfoy no tiene sentido.- Draco se giró a mirarla con una ceja alzada y una media sonrisa.

-No eres la primera que lo dice. Pero la magia es divertida de esa manera.- Ella asintió, divertida por no poder negar eso, mientras volvía a mirar el mural. La pareja vestía las togas propias de la época y debajo de ellos había un pequeño grabado en latín y la imagen de una diosa que Hermione conocía bien.

-Esa es Hécate, diosa de los hechiceros.- Draco asintió y señaló la inscripción.

-¿Hablas latín?- Ella suspiró mientras lo miraba.

-Nadie lo habla como tal, pero si puedo descifrarlo.- El chico rodó los ojos. -Por supuesto que puedes.-

Hermione decidió ignorarle y se centró en la traducción.

Las palabras estaban claras, pero aun así tardó unos minutos en poder traducir del todo el mensaje.

-Las palabras se pueden traducir como "Aquí viven Aulus Marius y Maecia Elvia señores de esta finca". Los apellidos son Aulus y Maecia por lo que con los siglos y las persecuciones se podrían haber juntado. Suele ser raro que se mantuviera el de ella por lo que muestra que la familia de ella en la época fue muy importante. Juntándolos daría Malus o Maelus que dándole unos siglos y cambiando de idiomas puede llegar a dar sin problemas Malfoy.- El chico la miraba con una intensidad que la hizo sonrojarse.

-¿Ellos fueron los primeros no?- Ella asintió. La casa debió de haber sido construida nada más casarse ellos, por lo que ellos habían fundado esa villa y con ellos la familia del joven, que parecía querer hablar con los mosaicos enfrente.

Hermione se dio cuenta que el chico estaba teniendo un momento de reflexión y que prefería estar solo, por lo que de manera silenciosa entró por la puerta y dejó al chico solo para componerse a los pies de la puerta. Como ella había supuesto, la casa tenía la estructura romana y cuando entró se sorprendió con lo bien cuidada que estaba. Su recibidor estaba recubierto de mosaicos que aunque no cobraban vida como las imágenes mágicas de la actualidad, rebosaban una vitalidad que ella no había visto en ningún museo. Muchos de los mosaicos mostraban mujeres y hombres en la naturaleza, en rituales que aunque en un principio le resultaron raros, comprendió que eran señales de magia. Ellos eran magos, los antepasados de Malfoy debían de preceder a aquellos que habían vivido aquí, en una tribu más primitiva, de Merlín sabe que época. Ella no se quiso quedar dando vueltas en las connotaciones de eso, pero continuó andando hasta el jardín, que aunque no había aguantado el paso del tiempo, seguía mostrando mucho potencial si alguien lo quería cuidar.

La finca era más grande de lo que ella había podido imaginar al verla, y desde el jardín se veían muchas habitaciones abiertas y con mosaicos que se podían vislumbrar, pero antes de poder dar un paso más hacia ellas oyó la voz de Draco llamarla desde la puerta.

-¿Hermione?-

-¡Estoy aquí dentro! ¡Draco los mosaicos han sobrevivido y lo que está escrito debajo también!- La emoción en su voz era difícil de evitar y ella se acercó hasta la entrada, donde él la miraba, aún sin entrar, con una sonrisa de medio lado. Sus ojos brillaban con curiosidad.

-¿Enserio?- El chico dio un paso hacia dentro, dispuesto a disfrutar la vista que Hermione tenía. Pero antes de que su pie terminara de caer sobre el pavimento, un grito asoló la casa, que parecía rugir con un canto femenino antes de que el suelo debajo de los pies de Hermione se hundiera y ella cayera a una inmensidad negra.

Fueron los reflejos de Draco como buscador los que evitaron que él cayera también, y con un movimiento de varita rápido, Hermione se encontró flotando hacia arriba, fuera de la oscuridad y hasta los brazos de Draco, que la sujetó con fuerza y la apartó de la casa.

-¿Qué ha sido eso?- Draco la miró con detenimiento, y ella, aún temblando por la impresión, se mantuvo agarrada a sus brazos.

-Ha sido un mecanismo mágico, se ha puesto en funcionamiento en cuanto he entrado.- La chica chasqueó la lengua disgustada.

-¿Pero por qué? Conmigo no ha saltado nada, yo soy la que no pertenece a tu sangre así que debería de haber sido conmigo con quien habría saltado.- Draco negó y miró a la puerta, donde unas palabras en latín comenzaban a formarse.

-Ha sido por mí.- La chica se giró, observando las palabras que se iban formando, hasta que pudo leerlas con claridad. Un nudo se formó en su garganta ante lo que leía y sintió una pena inmensa por el joven mago a su lado.

-Mi latín no es tan bueno como el tuyo Hermione, pero la palabra Oscuro la entiendo. ¿Qué pone?- Hermione se separó de él un poco y le miró a los ojos que hacía un momento tenían tanta ilusión.

-"Ningún ser marcado por la oscuridad pisará nunca esta casa".- Los ojos de Draco se abrieron como platos y ambos magos miraron a su brazo izquierdo.

-Es por la Marca, ¿no es así?- Hermione no contestó más que con un pequeño asentimiento. El chico a su lado cayó de rodillas y comenzó a llorar, dejándola momentáneamente paralizada.

Hermione tardó un minuto en componerse y acercarse al rubio, que seguía dejando caer silenciosas lágrimas de rodillas a pocos metros de la puerta de la casa, que poco a poco se destruía ante su dueño. No sabiendo muy bien cómo ayudar al mago, Hermione se colocó de rodillas frente a él y se arremangó la manga, dejando ver la palabra marcada en su piel. "Sangresucia" relucía aún, casi como recién hecha y la chica suspiró antes de hablar.

-Lo que pasó en la guerra nos ha marcado a todos Draco. Sé que las decisiones que tomaste fueron para salvar a tus padres y que hoy te arrepientes de ellas.- Draco asintió.

-No soporto mirarla. Cada vez que la veo al vestirme me recuerdo a mí mismo que no valgo. Que soy un monstruo.- Hermione negó con la cabeza mientras agarraba las manos del chico.

-No eres un monstruo Draco. Voldemort fue un monstruo, Bellatrix lo fue, incluso Umbridge, pero tú eras un niño, como el resto de nosotros, y no tuviste la opción que Harry o yo tuvimos.- La chica sabía que lo que decía era cierto: Harry siempre había sabido que era un héroe y la gente a su alrededor en el mundo mágico se lo había asegurado, igual que a ella. Draco se había criado en una familia donde aquello no era una opción, y tristemente para cuando quiso salir, ya había hecho mucho daño a su alrededor.

-Odio mirarla Hermione. Esa marca simboliza que hice daño a nuestra gente, simplemente por ideas estúpidas.- Ella asintió y acarició su propia cicatriz.

-La gente me dijo que fui muy valiente cuando soporté lo que Bellatrix me hizo, y que debería sentirme orgullosa de mis cicatrices… Pero no puedo evitar querer que desaparezca. Estuve investigando en la casa de los Black sobre marcas mágicas, pero no fui capaz de descubrir de donde procedía aquella maldición. Respecto a tu marca, creo que puedo ayudar…- Dicho eso, la chica miró a Draco, que parecía mirar su brazo con intensidad.

No parecía haber registrado las palabras que ella acababa de decir, por lo que en silencio y sin querer molestarle, Hermione sacó su varita y señaló el brazo izquierdo del chico. La manga fue recediendo, dando paso a la horripilante marca de Mortifago que a pesar de los años, seguía marcando la blanca piel del joven. Hermione se concentró, pensó en las palabras y apuntó con la varita a la marca. Draco, que parecía haber vuelto de su sopor, miró el brazo en silencio, esperando que como muchas veces antes, nada pasara.

Al principio nada parecía suceder, pero poco a poco la serpiente comenzó a vibrar y a moverse de manera lenta sobre el brazo. Ninguno de ellos se movió, permitiendo que la serpiente fuera acelerando su velocidad, hasta que frenética, comenzó a comerse la calavera y desvaneciéndose de manera progresiva, como si borraran una calcomanía bajo la luz de la luna.

Un segundo después Hermione se encontró en los brazos de Draco incluso antes de que la marca desapareciese del todo, y con una sonrisa acarició el suave pelo del chico mientras este se agarraba a la chica como si no terminara de creerse lo que acababa de pasar.

Pasó un buen rato hasta que Draco la soltó, pero cuando lo hizo volvió a mirarse el brazo, como queriendo comprobar que se había ido.

-¿Cómo?-

-Es una mezcla de cosas. La Marca es una de las magias más complejas, pero tiene algo curioso: para poder hacer la Marca la persona que la hizo tiene que haber derramado sangre no mágica en las últimas 24 horas y la persona que la reciba tiene que pasar por un dolor insoportable mientras se la hacen. Al estar conectada con Voldemort, la Marca solo se puede eliminar si él estuviera muerto de verdad, por lo que en eso no tenemos problemas. Sé que la Marca no se puede colocar en gente que no está dispuesta, por lo que para revertirla tienes que estar seguro de que no crees en las ideas de la persona que te marcó. Eso demuestra que ya no crees en las ideas puristas de los Mortífagos, pero eso yo ya lo sabía. Lo último es lo más complicado: necesitas que la persona que te quite la cicatriz sea alguien específico: en este caso yo cumplía con lo necesario.- Draco la miró con sospecha.

-¿Por qué cumplías lo necesario?- Ella suspiró.

-Lo primero es que soy hija de muggles y que tú estés dispuesto a estar en mi compañía solidifica que no crees en lo que ella representa. Lo segundo es que durante años me despreciaste, por lo que hay historia de animosidad en nuestra relación. Lo tercero es…- Las palabras le fallaron a Hermione un segundo, pero se envalentonó. "Tu puedes Hermione"- Lo tercero es que sangré sobre una superficie de tu casa.- El chico asintió.

-Bellatrix.- Ella asintió y continuó.

-Y lo último es que a pesar de todo eso, yo me he ofrecido de manera voluntaria a quitarte la marca. Necesitas el perdón de al menos una persona del mundo al que has dañado para quitarte el peso de la Marca.- Él la miró con intensidad y no pudo evitar lanzarse de nuevo a sus brazos.

-Gracias Hermione. No sabes lo que acabas de liberarme.- La chica suspiró y miró por encima de su hombro, a la casa que lentamente parecía volver a reconstruirse.

-Draco…-

Los dos contemplaron como la casa poco a poco se volvía a reconstruir, pero de manera distinta. Los murales no se levantaron del suelo y aunque la casa parecía la misma, solo quedaba de ella la estructura básica.

-Nunca veré esos mosaicos.- La chica intentó animarle ante aquello.

-A lo mejor podemos repararlos.- Pero el chico le sorprendió negando con la cabeza.

-Quiero comenzar de cero. Quiero que esta casa sea lo que los Malfoy deberíamos haber sido hace siglos. Mi legado comenzará con lo que está casa simbolizaba: nada de magia negra como la que ha plagado a mi familia por generaciones.-

Hermione no pudo más que sentirse orgullosa por el chico delante de ella.

-¿Y qué harás?-

-Construiré desde esta casa y la haré mi hogar.-

La determinación del chico hizo que Hermione estuviera segura de que pasara lo que pasase, el chico sería exactamente lo que acababa de prometer.

Después de una media hora de entrar y observar la casa, Hermione y Draco volvieron a la casa de ella y aunque ninguno había comentado el hecho, sus manos no se habían soltado en todo el camino de vuelta. Ya en la puerta, Draco parecía ganar coraje y miró a los ojos de Hermione antes de hablar.

-Hermione, sé que no empezamos siendo amigos, pero me gustaría que eso cambiase. Eres el tipo de amiga que siempre he querido tener.- La chica sonrió burlonamente.

-¿Sabelotodo, Gryffindor y cabezota?- El chico soltó una carcajada de sorpresa antes de contestar.

-Estaba más bien pensando en valiente, inteligente y hermosa.- El último comentario hizo que Hermione se sonrojara y rezó porque la noche lo ocultara.

-¿Quieres que seamos amigos?- El chico asintió.

-Quiero la oportunidad de ser tu amigo y demostrarte el buen equipo que haríamos juntos.- La chica hizo una mueca ligera pero asintió.

-¿Qué te parece una tarde en la playa para comenzar nuestra amistad?- El chico sonrió y asintió.

-Volveré mañana para comenzar a llamar a contratistas mágicos para la casa, pero para la tarde soy todo tuyo.- Y con eso ambos se despidieron.

"Soy todo tuyo" fue lo último que Hermione escuchó en su mente antes de caer dormida.

**¡Hola a todos! Espero que sigáis disfrutando de la historia de momento y os agradezco por los comentarios y favoritos que me mandáis, no sabéis lo feliz que me hace recibir cada uno de ellos y leerlos una y otra vez para saber que estáis ahí :) **

**En este capítulo hemos visto al pobre Draco contar cosas un poco profundas y el cambio de la Marca será uno importante, pero lo será más adelante… (Música de Suspense XD)**

**Bueno, sigamos con la pregunta que todos esperamos…**

**¿Qué pasará en la playa?**

**a) Draco tratará de ser un caballero con Hermione, pero fallará.**

**b)Hermione golpea a Draco con una pelota y él cae desmayado un segundo. **

**c)Hermione se pondrá celosa de unas bañistas por flirtear con Draco.**


End file.
